La tormenta
by Leiram
Summary: Después de una tormenta de nieve, Winry y Mei se refugian en una cueva y comienzan a conocerse mejor. Winry/Mei. Ligero Alphonse/Mei. Mangaverse. Spoilers de Briggs. Respuesta al reto de FMA ESP. ¡Feliz Día del Femslash!


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mangaverse. Spoilers de la saga de Briggs.

* * *

**La tormenta**

No había palabras para describir como se sentía Mei en esos momentos. No podía creer que en esos momentos se encontrara a solas con _esa_ chica, la misma que estaba tratado de robarse a _su_ Al-sama.

Todo había empezado cuando se encontró con su adorado Al-sama y, lamentablemente, con su hermano (aún no podía entender como es que ese idiota podía ser su hermano ¿seguro que no era adoptado?); al principio estaba feliz, creía que, al fin, podría pasar algunos momentos a solas con su adorado alquimista hasta que la vio. Tan pronto como vio a Al-sama, una chica salió de su armadura ¿cómo pudo? Ese era su lugar secreto, el lugar en donde él la había puesto para salvarle la vida. Para empeorar las cosas, tuvo que separarse de su querido Al-sama, sabía que lo hacía por algo bueno ¿qué más podía esperar de él? Sólo esperaba que se volviera a reencontrarse con él, esta vez sin terceros de por medio.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía molesta a Mei en esos momentos no era eso, sino lo que había pasado después de su horrible separación. El señor Scar había sugerido que lo mejor sería ocultarse en las montañas hasta que se detuviera la nieve, a todos les pareció una buena idea y se pusieron en camino. No obstante, la tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte y terminó por separarse de los demás, excepto de _ella._

Y eso era lo que tenía de mal humor a Mei. Es decir, ¿qué podía ver Al-sama en esa chica? Es cierto que era linda, su pelo era rubio y por lo que le parecía, sedoso, y sus ojos eran celestes. Bien, podía ver que le veía Al-sama pero eso no quería decir que la fuera a dejar ¿no? También estaba el hecho que ella era unos años más grande, sin contar cuan desarrollados tenía sus atributos ¿Sería que a Al-sama le gustaba las mujeres más grandes y desarrolladas?

Se miró a si misma, a pesar de tener 12 años aún no los aparentaba. Muchas veces la gente solía confundirla con una niña de 8 años. Su cabello era áspero y siempre llevaba trenzas, lo cual tampoco ayudaba.

Suspiró, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? –La pregunta la sobresaltó y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había sido esa chica, por supuesto, la que habló ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que era Winry.

-Nada –No tenía ganas de hablar, ni mucho menos con ella.

Winry la miró. Se habían ocultado en una cueva que vieron cuando se perdieron y desde ese entonces se dedicó a mirar y vigilar la entrada para saber cuando terminaría la tormenta. Ya estaba algo aburrida de ver la interminable nevada y quería hablar con alguien para pasar el tiempo.

-Oye, a ti te gusta Al ¿no? – Preguntó Winry de repente y se rió al ver la cara de Mei sonrojarse.

-¡No te rías! –Chilló Mei molesta- ¿Y que si lo hago?

-Perdón, no era mi intención –Trató de disculparse Winry, no quería hacerla enojar. –Sólo me parece lindo, creo que tú y Al harían una pareja muy bonita.

-¿En serio? Pero creía que a ti te gustaba Al-sama. –Dijo Mei atónita.

-¿Qué? –Ahora era el turno de Winry sorprenderse. –Al no me gusta, él es casi como un hermano para mi.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Winry asintió mientras trataba de esconder su risa al ver a la pequeña xingense saltar de felicidad y comenzaba a balbucear sobre su amado Al-sama.

-¿Por qué creías que me gustaba? –Inquirió Winry.

-Bueno… -Mei se sonrojó mientras empezaba a murmurar algo- Es que eres muy atractiva, además que eres de la edad de Al-sama. Creía que tú y él tenían algo…

Winry se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Nunca nadie la había alagado así; desde que tenía memoria, siempre se la había pasado en talleres por lo que los hombres no solían prestarle mucha atención. Ni hablar de Ed y Al, ellos siempre la habían tratado como un chico.

-Pero tú también eres muy linda Mei –dijo Winry- Puede que aún no te hayas desarrollado pero estoy segura que tienes a varios chicos detrás tuyo.

Mei se ruborizó por su comentario. Sin saber como, ya no se encontraba enojada con ella, sino todo lo contrario. Mei volvió a mirarla. Winry había deshecho su coleta y sus mechones caían sobre su rostro mientras que ella se disponía a recogerlos.

-Winry, -Mei cada vez se sonrojaba más mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para hacerle una pregunta.- ¿Puedo tocar tu pelo?

Winry volvió a sonreír.

-Claro que sí.

A continuación, Mei comenzó a acercar su mano hasta que sus dedos encontraron los pelos de Winry. Tal como lo había pensado, su cabello era sedoso. Se preguntaba que clase de shampoo usaría para lograr eso. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se había acercado demasiado al de ella, tanto que sus labios estaban por tocarse. Sus ojos dejaron de fijarse en sus mechones para ahora mirar sus labios. Se preguntaba si serían tan suaves como su cabello.

Winry no sabía que hacer. Había permitido que Mei tocara su pelo; entonces no lo entendía ¿cuándo sus rostros habían llegado a estar tan cerca de una y la otra? Su vista se fijó en Mei, no pudo evitar pensar cuan adorable se veía. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Mei olía a fresas, su fruta favorita. Ella podía pasar horas comiéndolas, eran tan deliciosas. A continuación, fijó su vista en sus labios ¿sabrían a fresas también?

Poco a poco sus labios se juntaron. Winry pudo saborear el gusto de las fresas otra vez; sin embargo, esta vez le parecían más deliciosas que nunca. Mientras tanto, Mei pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, los labios de Winry eran tan suaves como su cabello ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada que fuera sedoso?

Lentamente sus labios fueron separándose y giraron sus cabezas con un claro rubor en sus caras. Mei tenía la cabeza gacha, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, no podía creer que su primer beso fue con una chica.

Winry iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpida al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Rápidamente, las dos se pusieron en guardia, Mei lista para realizar rentajutsu y Winry tenía en sus manos su fiel llave.

-A la cuenta de tres, atacamos –murmuró Winry. Mei asintió.

-Uno… -empezó Winry al escuchar los pasos más cerca.

-Dos… -siguió Mei al ver ya las sombras.

-¡TRES! –exclamaron juntas y atacaron.

Mei atrapó al intruso con unas sogas que creó y Winry comenzó a pegarle con su llave. Sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver a las otras personas que habían entrado detrás de la persona que estaban atacando.

-¿Señor Scar? –Preguntó Mei al ver a su grupo.

A continuación, ambas bajaron sus miradas para ver que estaban atacando a Yoki.

-¡Ayuda! –Lloriqueó Yoki quien estaba sangrando y tenía varios moretones y chichones.

Con rapidez, Mei lo liberó de sus ataduras y Winry lo ayudó a levantarse. Mientras Yoki lloriqueaba de lo injusta que era su vida, Mei empezó a curarle sus heridas y Winry les decía al resto que se encontraba bien.

-¿No tuvieron ningún problema entonces? –Inquirió Marcoh.

Winry y Mei sólo se miraron y sonrieron.

-En realidad, la pasamos muy bien juntas. No me molestaría pasar otro rato con ella ¿no Mei?

Mei volvió a sonreír mientras asentía. Tampoco le molestaría volver a estar sola con Winry.

* * *

**N/A:** Como siempre, le agradezco a **Adazmerize** por betearmelo :)

Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Día del Femslash! Este fic lo escribí hoy medio a las apuradas porque FMA ESP organizó un reto sobre este día, el cual vence hoy a las 00:00 del día 20.

Al principio pensaba hacer un Winry/Rose ya que **Adazmerize** me había retado hacer uno, pero mientras conversabamos en el msn salió el tema del Winry/Mei y se me prendió la bombilla y empecé a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Para todos los que leen _**Parent's Responsibility**_, ya empecé a traducir el nuevo capítulo así que no se preocupen ;)

¡Nos leemos!

PD: ¡Demando más femslash en FMA!


End file.
